


Revival

by cruisedirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Background Het, Conspiracy Theories, Drabble, Headcanon, His Last Vow Spoilers, Mary's Past, Multi, Mycroft To The Rescue, POV Mycroft Holmes, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the Holmes brothers already knew about Mary and CAM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

"You knew about Mary," John accuses. Mycroft expects the room to go dark, yet John's fingers tremble as he mutters, "Sherlock must have known all along. It's why he started to investigate Magnusson. _That's_ why he dated Janine."

Mycroft would remark on the fact that it takes a crisis involving Watson to make Sherlock pursue a woman, but he can't taunt with John's hands squeezing his throat. "What could I do?" he wheezes.

"Get him out of this. What would make everybody want Sherlock back?" Mycroft realizes just as John says it: "Moriarty."

It's a resurrection that Mycroft can manage.


End file.
